bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Beasts
Fallen Beasts, also known as Pishachas or even Crossroad Demons, are a species of demons that were once supernatural creatures before they were damned to Hell. These demons tasked with "buying" souls for Hell through deals with humans. These deals consist of the demon granting the human's wish in exchange for ownership over that person's soul, resulting in the person dying and going to Hell to be transformed into a demon upon death. Fallen Beasts are named for their nickname 'Crossroad Demons' as such because they in particular can be summoned at crossroads by humans seeking to make deals. Because they were once supernatural creatures in life, they have also been known as flesh eating demons. They like darkness and haunt cremation grounds along with other demons. Pishachas have the power to assume different forms at will, and may also become invisible. Certain mantras are supposed to cure such afflicted persons, and drive away the Pishacha which may be possessing that particular human being. In order to keep the Pishachas away, they are given their share of offerings during certain religious functions and festivals. Characteristics Fallen Beasts are created when the souls of supernatural monsters, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, etc., are sent to Hell. Generally Fallen Beasts are stationed as crossroad demons, as they have the ability to teleport. Named as they create their pacts at a crossroads, they are Hell's deal-making demons. They answer to the King of the Fallen Beasts; previously, this was Satan. The identity of their current King since Satan became King of Hell is not disclosed, though Satan still has authority over them so it's possible he still holds this position to some extent. While the deals are typically beneficial to humans, the benefits are almost always temporary as the deals are usually made at the price of the person's soul. Fallen Beasts are master manipulators and love to play with people's emotions, particularly negative emotions such as greed, guilt and fear. All Fallen Beasts sign their contracts with a kiss. A Fallen Beast can be summoned by digging a hole in the dead center of a set of crossroads and burying a box containing a picture of the mortal wishing to make the deal, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. The demon most often featured in the series prefers to possess the bodies of strikingly attractive brunette women who appeal to the men making the deals. Exceptions to this include the one shown in the body of an adolescent teenage girl making a deal with a 14-year old Bela Talbot and three shown as men - the most significant of which is Satan. Fallen Beasts haunt charnel grounds and crossroads. They are blamed as the cause of many illnesses. But, if offered rice at a cross-road by one of his victims in a ceremony that is repeated for days, he might restore his health. The lowest form of marriage, by rape is associated with them. Powers and Abilities As demons, Fallen Beasts possess all standard demon powers. Though salesmen, they're physically stronger and more powerful than Evil Spirits, being a higher rank. They also appear to have control over individual hellhounds (their main method of dragging a soul to Hell), although other demons (e.g. Meg) can also control hellhounds. Crossroads demons cannot control other demons' hounds. *'Shapeshifting' - Sometimes, they possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. *'Demonic Possession' - Standard demon power, they are able to possess humans and drive them insane. Though normally, crossroad demons are possessing female vessels. *'Invisibility' - They can remain invisible to the living. However, when they want, they can appear as they are. *'Super Strength' - Standard demon power, Fallen Beasts are stronger than humans, hunters, most monsters, and evil spirits. *'Reality Warping (by deals)' - The Fallen Beasts's main power is that it can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, they can't however do this without a deal for a soul. Satan reveals that their ability is purely down to a spellcasting, rather than innate power (though he may be lying). Although never specified, there are limits to what they are capable of. *'Teleportation' - They have the ability to teleport, and commonly appear when summoned to make deals. *'Immortality' - As demons they have the potential to live forever, some have been known to make deals for decades. *'Invulnerability' - Standard demon power, still vulnerable to demonic weaknesses though. *'Telekinesis' - A crossroad demon was able to throw Sam and Dean around with his mind. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Demons Category:Species